User talk:MatatagiHayato1
Hey Matatagi here is my signature Kariyamasaki12~ Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 23:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) re:Chat mod I'm sorry, but I won't just appoint someone as chat mod because they asked. I need to see you are a trustworthy person first, so mods are generally appointed because an admin suggested them, not because they asked. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :I noticed you deleted a previous warning you got from an admin. That's definitely not OK and doesn't speak well in your favor. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Nice try, but the wiki keeps logs of everything, in case you didn't notice: http://i52.photobucket.com/albums/g35/yuidirnt/Cattura-2.png :Also don't: 1) edit other user's userpages; 2) upload pictures without clear file names; 3) upload pictures if you aren't going to use them on pages. Do: read our rules. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 21:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Spam Do not come into other wiki's chat rooms to spam the chat of your own wiki. — Urbancowgurl777 (talk) 21:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Our chat has a bot which logs what goes on in the chat - it was definitely you. Please don't do it again on our wiki, or any other wiki. Persistent spamming could result in action taken against you from Wikia. — Urbancowgurl777 (talk) 23:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) re:Chat Problem I can't do anything about it. As I can't see registered users' IP addresses, I can't prove whatever or not you are or aren't another user. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 15:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debate Well Matatagi I was surprised to see you copied my blog game but I can't say anything because my blog game is a copy from Field's original blog game. Well as for you joining MSPD it will be hard because your time zone is the USA and theres no one else in MSPD from the USA but I can't reject anyone at this moment. So if you want then I would love for you to join either Leo's team or Takato's team. I will ask them but I will tell you both teams are great yet I think it would be better for you to be in Takato's team but I'll see what they say and get back to you Matatagi. If you can could you ask someone like Kariya to show you the debates or have a look at MSPD debates and see how they are written properly. Hope you enjoy MSPD when you join Matatagi :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Well I haven't asked either Leo or Takato yet. As for Kariya I was thinking her but both Leo are Takato have the best experience as Captains and I think those 2 teams would be more ideal but I did ask Kariya and she told me that she would love to have her best friend in her team so I'll move you into her team but in the current Round in MSPD now is Kariya's team match so you have to debate before tomorrow!!!!! If you can't do that then I can extend the Round but only until the 13th, by the 14th the Round has to end. I hope your sure you want to be in Kariyas team because its really bad timing. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Nice to meet you im new here i hope we can be Friends Yukimura7 (talk) 05:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Fixed up ur userpage Hey hayato brother i fixed up ur page since you deleted it hope its what u had before thanks http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 01:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Captain '''I will consider it Matatagi.' There are some users who I know are the perfect choice for Captain from MSPD however there are also some who didn't take part in MSPD but I could make as Captain. So I will see and who knows you could become a Captain because I see you are very enthusiastic about it, just like Tenma XD ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 14:10, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Debate Hey Matatagi. Ok I hope you are aware that your team is currently taking part in the active Round of MSPD Kai. Please debate soon or else it will have to end as a DND tie which I never ever want to happen. Please debate soon. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 13:05, December 11, 2013 (UTC)